The one you run to
by E.R.H
Summary: *Caution may have some S3 spoilers* To save Downton from financial despair a rich young man is invited to stay. He makes a promise of investing in Downton if he can marry Edith. What are his ulterior motives and what will Edith do about Anthony? "You make it seem so easy to move on." "Maybe that is because I have not moved on at all."
1. Chapter 1

_Hello!_

_I'm hoping to redeem myself with this story after how my last story ended. There is one S3 spoiler but that's it really so read with caution. L__et me know if you want me to continue with this story as I'm a bit unsure. The story starts in early 1921 but jumps back in time so don't worry if it's confusing, it will all make sense._

_To save Downton from financial despair a rich young man is invited to stay. He makes a promise of investing in Downton if he can marry Edith. What are his ulterior motives and what will Edith do about Anthony?_

_Thanks for reading._

* * *

_Prologue_

_March 1921_

Edith's hand was shaking as she placed her tea cup down. She felt ever so on edge and was certain this is not how she should be feeling. She was getting married after all, she should be happy but she wasn't. _It wasn't him_. It wasn't Anthony she was marrying and although they had argued terribly she missed him. Missed him more than she thought she ever would. She took a short breath refusing to look at her grandmother knowing full well that she only invited her to tea for a lecture on the virtues of marriage. She would have laughed at the irony of it all but she felt so unhappy she wasn't even sure if she could even manage a frown. _Come on Edith, this is all you ever wanted_. _If she told her self that enough would it be true_? She had only agreed to speak to the young man on that fateful night many months ago yet it had led to a proposal and she didn't want to let her parents down._ I wonder what Anthony's up to_.

"Men are not tarnishable creatures my dear. They are never scandalised nor badly seen by their actions. Actions that happen in a moment of passion, a moment where discretion slips. They are the strong men, far to smart for that. Eyes will always look away and yours must too."

"Granny you can't possibly..." She said her mouth hanging open.

"Hush dear. As you are soon to be a married woman its important you know this. We are soft loving women, women that they come home to and if our homes even catch the slightest scent of a scandal well they will never smell of roses again."

"Anthony would never think of being unfaithful and I thought you of all people would want a good husband for me."

"Why must you cling on to Mr Strallan? All he has to offer you is a farm." Violet said sternly casting her disapproving eye over her granddaughters new shorter outfit.

"He has an estate and to be honest I feel like a cattle at a market anyway. Why must I marry Henry? I don't even know him that well."

Edith asked deflated as she pushed her tea cup on to the coffee table beside her finally meeting her grandmothers eye who sat opposite her. Violet saw the look of such sadness on her face, she really had hoped for better but _how could she say that_? _How could she tell her the terrible truth_? If it had been at least a month before the wedding she might have helped her find an excuse but all she could do was be honest with her and hope that tough love would hold the plan together. She was keeping her fingers crossed that Anthony would not cause trouble, not make Edith fall more in love with him.

"Well if you feel you must hold on to the farming connotations then I must be honest with you. You can _not_ change your mind now, not on the eve of your wedding."

"I haven't said I do yet." Edith said sarcastically, the bitter words pricking her heart.

"Maybe not in the eyes of the law but you have a made a promise to him."

_A forced promised_. The rest of tea was made in silence with Edith wondering if she could feign an illness and call off the wedding. Even if she just had time to think it would be enough. She could not marry him. Henry was not a bad man but there had been talk of unfaithfulness and rumours that he had a rough nature. _No he would not do_. She _had_ to see Anthony and she had to see him now. Making her excuses and feigning a headache she made her way to the door. Hearing her grandmother speak she paused, her heart tripping over the words.

"You should think very wisely before you see Anthony my dear. This is your future after all not his."


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Hi everyone! Hope your all well. _

_So not a long chapter but I felt a need to post as it has been a long time, so this could be totally rubbish! I'm still a bit confused of the time line of season 3, so apologizes for any wrong placed story lines. I'm hoping to update again soon and some of the other things I have been writting. Thank you so much for continuing to read._

_Thank you for the nomination for the Highclere Awards. It's so nice to know people are reading but even nicer to know people like what I write._

_Thanks for reading and happy christmas!_

* * *

_March 1920_

Out of the corner of her eye she watched her daughter stare blankly past Henry and into the crowded, noisy saloon at Downton. They didn't have money to keep throwing dinner parties but they had to keep up appearances and besides Edith still had to find a husband. One that wasn't over ten years older than her, she noted with some misplaced bitterness. With a sad sigh she also noted it was indeed Anthony that Edith was staring at and to her surprise Anthony was glancing over his shoulder back at her. A sort of mist over his eyes. _Surely they couldn't still be thinking about what happened at the garden party, could they? That was over four years ago_. Casting her eyes back at the important guest in front of her she threw a polite smile and nod in his direction. Although pleasant and charming, conversation was not his strong point, still Edith should be making an effort instead of wasting her time going after a man who was not suitable. She wanted all of her girls to be happy and for the most part they were it was just getting them to see what would make them happy. They could have such silly ideas. Tom was not her first choice as a son-in-law but it almost made sense now for them to be together. As much sense as it could be.

"Do excuse me."

"Certainly."

Cora had to restrain herself from reaching out and pulling Edith back beside her but it was too late and she had left. Walking over to Anthony she guessed, her view blocked slightly from a rather tall man but then she saw them talking. Henry had not noticed the women's growing boredom nor did he care for he knew in this strange, unfamiliar new world money meant more than ever before. New money was even more exciting so it baffled him as to why Edith did not want to stay. She would not have been his first choice but he did not have much choice these days. Second choice, even third choice was better than no choice at all.

"I am so terribly sorry; Edith can be a bit shy."

"Yes indeed. One did notice."

He said rather sarcastically but not enough for Cora to notice as he threw a glance over his shoulder at Edith happily chatting to a man old enough to be her father. _Strange_, he had concluded rather quickly before looking back at his host. _Would she make the conversation now or would he be passed back to Robert_? His thoughts were confirmed rather quickly as Robert was soon at their side. He felt rather uncomfortable about it all. He thought it would only be women that were interested in his new money. He had underestimated how much it would please their fathers too.

* * *

Edith had been unsure how to make Anthony aware of her presence. So she had touched his shoulder, lightly at first unsure how he would react but if anything he had seemed pleased to see her. That had taken her by surprise but had only doubled the deep excitement in her stomach, the flutter of her heart. Taking a deep breath she finally looked up at him. Both were lost for a moment as their eyes finally met, Anthony feeling increasingly hot under her gaze. She broke the contact looking back at the guests in the saloon all flustered. It was those moments that she knew she shouldn't...couldn't believe him when he said he was too old for her. _Did he feel it too_?

"How is the driving coming along?"

"Very well, thank you. I haven't been able to get out in a while. Ever since Bran...Tom left we've been lacking a mechanic. I can't seem to figure out what the problem is...with the motor I mean." _I know full well what the matter is with us_.

"They are complicated things I'm afraid. Sometimes I wonder if it would be easier to go back to horse and cart."

She looked up at him quickly trying to catch his reaction. The pain in his eyes was well hidden but she could see it, _she could see all of it_. He was still feeling far too old and far too upset about his arm. It was understandable in a way but what she didn't understand was why he felt that needed to keep them apart. _Would it really be all that bad_? She had decided not to give up on him but he was making it difficult. He was distancing himself from her, increasingly so and would hardly come to dinner at Downtown anymore. Feeling rather down she let her shoulders drop wondering what to say. _What could she say_?

Due to the bright lights and fire burning near them Anthony could see her face clearly. It seemed happy but he sensed something wasn't right. He hated feeling so close to her, sensing these things, it was starting to tear him up. He had cursed himself for making conversation. It wasn't fair to toy with her, to toy with his feelings either. He always had to feel something more to her and even now when she was surrounded by other possible suitors, her parents carefully watching over her she was still so very beautiful to him. _Please be patient with me Edith, please feel the way I do_. He was so terribly conflicted it hurt; he wanted to let her go but somehow she would always come to back to him. Even not physically she would never be far from his thoughts.

"Anthony would you mind accompanying me to the mechanic? One day in the week perhaps?" She said an idea coming to her, her heart not feeling so low anymore.

"Oh Edith I don't know if..."

"If you're busy of course I understand but although we are now in 1920 I feel they would take me more seriously if you were there."

_Yes, they would think I am your father_. The words stuck in his throat and he was unable to say anything at all as the noise dipped and conversation came to a lull suddenly. _Was it that everyone had run out of things to say or was it just because he was with her_? He looked at her closer now. He had always liked her long hair, she always did have it arranged different to her sisters but her new shorter hair cut suited her even better. It summed her up completely. He thought taking another long look at her pleading face knowing it was a plan for them to spend time together. He really wouldn't mind but what that haircut said was another sign to him. It was a sign that she was young and modern and he was an old man longing for the horse and cart age. _Does she know why I push her away so far? Does she know it's a cover for my uselessness_?

"Are you very busy Anthony?" She said quickly losing hope flashing him the best smile she could manage.

"Not nearly as I should be. I know a mechanic in Ripon. Do you think the car will make it there?"

"I hope so."

_I hope not_. _I hope it will take a long time fix, I hope that time with me will make you wake up_. She thought quietly as he sipped his drink, distracting himself. _Don't mess this up again Edith_. She warned herself trying not let her excitement come across as they stood side by side in silence. Edith wanted to make conversation but she was trying hard to concentrate. She didn't want to scare him away, she had done it once before. She didn't care if he didn't want her, she would always belong to him, and she would always want him. Gazing lovingly at him again she was unaware that her mother was watching her with a very different idea about her future. _Please trust me long enough to make this work, please Edith trust your family_. _He will never make you happy_.


End file.
